


Trap

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12345/gifts).



> Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it! :D

"Well? Go on." 

 

Lisa dropped her gaze from Kaufmann sitting on the the sizable hospital bed, to the buttons of her white shirt.

 

"And keep the hat on."

 

Lisa forced herself to not get an attitude and muttered a 'yes'. Her blood didn't boil anymore, but this was still annoying and it disgusted her before and after the deed.

 

Always before and after also came the shame.

 

But the prescription pills were made all of those horrible feelings go away, just like the jittery anxiety and stomach cramps that came after too long a wait from the pills.

 

Lisa was already down to her blue lacy bra and panties when he called her back from her thoughts.

 

He sat there, naked, clothes folded and put on a table a few feet away from the bed. Lisa didn't care about hers, leaving them pooled around her feet.

 

She slowly walked over to him, hands pulling on the straps of her bra, slightly pushing her breasts together, before flashing her hair back and straddling him.

 

It didn't take much for her to get him hard. He was easy. Very easy.

 

Kaufmann grabbed her hips, letting out a husky groan as his erection rubbed against her panties. Lisa faked a little moan to please him. The better she performed, the more she would get.

 

She softly cupped his stubbled cheeks and guided his face towards hers as she leaned in to kiss him. Kaufmann wasn't the best kisser, but his eagerness made up for it.

 

His big hands slid over her hips to her bottom and squeezed as he deepened the kiss, dominating her mouth with his tongue.

 

Lisa let out a muffled whimper, somewhat turned on already. She hoped she would be wet enough before she took him. 

 

She pulled back for the air she needed. One of Kaufmann's hand tangled in her long blonde hair already, and her nurse hat threatened to fall off.

 

He fixed it back, affectionately and pecked her lips. He leaned over to her ear and lightly flicked the tip of his tongue on her earlobe to the shell of her ear.

 

It made her shiver, but not in a good way. 

 

His breath warmed the wet chill left there. "I want you to suck me off." He whispered.

 

Lisa nodded and he let go of her. She quickly knelt down in front of it, thin, dainty fingers curling around it. Kaufmann bit his lip and growled for her to hurry up.

 

Lisa licked the pre-cum covered tip, a bitter taste invaded her taste buds, making her stomach turn.

 

He kissed his teeth. He always liked getting to the point, no teasing. Besides he had a meeting soon.

 

He grabbed the back of her head suddenly as she was about to take more of him, soft and plump lips around the head, and pushed her head down. 

 

Lisa choked as he forced himself to the back of her throat, taken by surprise. Kaufmann moaned and pulled her head back up before pushing her head back down again.

 

 _Fuck_. He thought her mouth was better than her pussy.

 

Lisa gripped her hands on his thighs, nails probably going to leave behind red marks on his fair skin. She groaned as her throat started to hurt.

 

"You slut..." He muttered and let out a husky chuckle. He pulled her head back and took his cock out of her mouth, only to squeeze it into the inside of cheek and rub it there.

 

Lisa closed her eyes, embarrassed as he stared down at her, cold and lustful. She hopped he would soon finish. Was he even going to fuck her this time?

 

Kaufmann forced himself not to come in her mouth and pulled out, letting go of her hair. Lisa slowly stood back up as he moved all the way back on the bed, and watched her expectantly. "Ride me." A slight flirt to his deep tone.

 

Lisa inwardly sighed and climbed onto the bed.

 

Then the lights of the room flickered off.

 

Kaufmann cursed and Lisa let out a gasp. When he tried to move off the bed, he collapsed onto his back. _What the fuck?! I can't move!_

 

The lights flickered back on.

 

He was in chains and the room.

 

Was _different._

 

It looked like hell.

 

Lisa stood at the foot of the bed, arms wrapped around another woman. A girl with long black hair in a pony, kissed her passionately, her fingers playing with Lisa's bra strap.

 

"Alessa..." Lisa moaned as her breasts were cupped through her bra.

 

Kaufmann stared in shock, utterly confused. _Alessa...?_ He couldn't even make a sound. He was mute.

 

Alessa giggled and pushed Lisa gently back onto the bed. Lisa glanced at Kaufmann, haughtily, before slipping her under garments off and crawling onto his body.

 

Kaufmann's breath hitched as Lisa turned around and sat on his face without warning. Alessa crawled next to his legs and touched his half hard dick.

 

"Its so pathetic." She laughed, tugging on it without a care and shrunk his cock. Kaufmann winced as she did so, playing with it and flicking it with her fingers. It felt so _off_.

 

She spit in her hand and stroke it with her fingers, starting from the base and working her way up. She did this for a couple moments as she leaned in to kiss Lisa.

 

"Eat her out, you pig." Alessa growled and gave him a painful squeeze.

 

Kaufmann went to work, immediately and begrudgingly. Alessa let up the pressure and went back to stroking it. She soon stopped and straddled him, sinking herself onto his cock.

 

Kaufmann sighed as her warm tightness engulfed him. Lisa rode his face, pushing her pussy against him, it was suffocating.

 

Kaufmann continued to suck and lick at the lips of her pussy and tried to play attention to her erect clit. Lisa moan into Alessa's mouth as she roughly bucked into Kaufmann's face.

 

He wouldn't last very long like this. Two beautiful women on top of him was too much, even for the strange circumstances.

 

"Don't you dare come before I tell you!" Alessa hissed and dragged her nails down his taunt stomach.

 

He clenched his eyes in pain, holding back his orgasm. He didn't want to to displease her for some reason. The feeling overwhelmed him.

 

Lisa came, wetness slightly dripped down his face as she finished and her moans filled the room, accompanying the squeaking of the bed.

 

Alessa increased her pace as she neared, her nails digging into his chest as she clawed him down, spitefully and giggled watching the red marks appear.

 

Lisa went to his side and kissed her lover. Alessa's walls tightened around him in spasms and Kaufmann painfully held himself back.

 

Alessa slipped off of him and grabbed his wet dick. Lisa watched as she stroked it up and down, leaning it over his stomach.

 

Kauffmann furrowed his brows and bite the inside of his cheek as she squeezed and stoke his cock roughly. "Hurry up and come before I cut it off."

 

Alessa glared at him and Lisa giggled and kissed her cheek.

 

Kaufmann finally came after a few more strokes, long stripes of cum covering his stomach. He closed his eyes, heart beating hard against his chest. He blacked out soon after.

 

Kaufmann wakes up with a start in a cold sweat. Alone in his office with his gun almost falling out of his hand for protection from the creatures lurking around in the hospital.


End file.
